AB-4 "Octopus"
|Row 1 title = Type |Row 1 info = Tractor Beam |Row 2 title = Tech Level |Row 2 info = 8 |Row 3 title = Automatic |Row 3 info = Omni |Row 4 title = Time to lock |Row 4 info = 0ms |Row 5 title = Known Price Range |Row 5 info = ->159,573(Weymire) ->199,026(Ni'mrrod) |Row 6 title = GoF2 HD (Android) Price Range |Row 6 info = -> 3,032,153 (Y'mirr) -> 3,471,088(Aquila)}}The AB-4 "Octopus" allows a ship to pull in certain objects drifting in space. This is only available after purchasing the Valkyrie add-on and given the circumstances, will be able to spawn at any possible location. In-Game Description In contrast to its predecessor, this tractor beam can collect freight at an angle of 360˚. Forgot to close the door to the cargo bay again? No problem. Usage When the player shoots down a ship, or when an asteroid is destroyed, sometimes a container or smaller asteroid is left behind, respectively. However, simply running into it will not collect the object, unlike many videogames with collecting mechanics. Tractor beams do the job for the player, and can be performed at any distance without needing to collide with the object. No other objects than loot containers and smashed asteroids can be collected or moved with any tractor beam. The "Octopus" is exactly the same as its predecessor, the AB-3 "Kingfisher", in that it is able to pull in objects without a lock time. This tractor beam builds upon it by eliminating the forward orientation the "Kingfisher" requires. This means that if any ship, within the orbit of the same planet, is destroyed and drops loot, this it will immediately seize it. However, this poses problems during large firefights. Even though there is no lock time to attract objects, the "Octopus" still uses the ship's scanner and until the object has been placed in the cargo hold. Loot dropped from several kilometres away will take several precious seconds that could have been used to lock onto and destroy another ship, and players will instead have to track subsequent ones with the targeting reticle and marksmanship alone. It is, however, rather compatible with the M6 A4 "Raccoon", as the Raccoon has some auto aim which operates normally even without a scanner, as well as its 'one shot kill' nature, meaning the scanner does not need to be used to destroy your opponent. It's also compatible to most other weapons that do not require a scanner to function properly. There is an advantage when destroying freighters or the Terran Battle Cruisers, as they take time to explode. With the "Octopus", you can destroy the freighter/Battlecruiser, then turn and deal with the fighters, whilst still recieving the loot. If the thought of needing to pick up anything from anywhere within orbit overpowers the fact that it clashes with combat, then consider investing a few hundred thousand in this tractor beam. Notes Galaxy on Fire 2 HD (Android) In Galaxy on Fire 2 HD (Android), tractor beams have sigificantly increased unit price and low spawn rate, meaning that they rarely appear in shops. Trivia *Despite the description, there's no such mechanic that you drop your cargo in your hold randomly. Gallery IMG_0599.PNG Photo 1 (5).jpg Ipad 01.11.12 154.jpg OG.jpg otb.jpg Category:GOF2 Category:Equipment Category:Tech level 8 Category:Valkyrie Category:Tractor Beams Category:GOF2HD